yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 090
"Down with the Underground", known as "The Beacon of Revolution" in the Japanese version, is the ninetieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 24, 2016 and in Australia on November 21, 2016. Nicktoons aired on July 2, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 21, 2017. Summary ", "Dark Rebellion" and "Enlightenment Paladin" all attack the Obelisk Force.]] Yuya lands his Duel Runner between Riley and the Obelisk Force and removes his goggles, crying Riley's name. Riley smiles to see Yuya, but then he remembers the Obelisk Force and declares that he won't let them have Celina. Yuya turns and grits his teeth at the Obelisk Force, who chuckle mockingly. Sora leaps across rooftops, believing that Yuya won't be able to protect Celina on his own and thinks that he has to hurry. But Yuya is handling himself just fine, declaring his Battle Phase and attacking all three Obelisk Force directly with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Enlightenment Paladin", reducing their LP to zero and knocking them out. The monsters disappear and the forced return function of the Obelisk Force's Duel Disks teleports them away. Yuya turns to see Riley panting heavily, still caught up in the moment and claiming that he won't let them have Celina. Yuya quickly kneels down and embraces Riley, urging him to calm down, and Riley's breathing slows. Yuya asks why Riley is here, and Celina weakly explained that she was captured by Sector Security and Riley saved her, before fighting off the Obelisk Force all on his own. She reassures Riley that he did great. Surprised, yet pleased by the statement, Yuya congratulates Riley as well. Riley seems pleased, but then he gasps, and Yuya turns to see three more Obelisk Force walking down the steps. Yuya places himself between them and Riley, but the Obelisk Force stand aside as someone else walks down the stairs. Celina recognizes him – it's Barrett, who respectfully tells Celina that it's been a while. Celina realizes that Barrett is here to take her back and she tells him to get lost, refusing to go back. Barrett walks forwards, telling Yuya to move. Yuya retorts that he won't let them have Celina. Barrett introduces himself, and he tells Yuya that he will be taking Celina back to Duel Academy. Yuya refuses to let that happen. Barrett asks if Yuya intends to get in his way, and he states that in that case he will defeat Yuya, activating his Duel Disk. Yuya activates his own Duel Disk and they both yell, "Duel!" receives the news of Duel Academy's arrival while he's working.]] Despite the invasion, the day-to-day business of New Domino City at night continues as normal; waste trucks continue to arrive and pour their junk into chutes leading to the Underground Labor Facility. Down in the Labor Facility the massive guards order the prisoners to keep working until they're almost dead, or they'll never finish in time, though it's not like they'll ever finish anyway. As Frank, Amanda and Tarren continue sorting through their assembly line, Zuzu looks at her bracelet and whispers Yuya's name. A stocky prisoner throws a bucket to the ground and he yells that he's sick of this. One of the massive guards asks what he said and tells him to try saying that again. Crow protests that now isn't the time for this, protesting that he already told them that some weird guys appeared out of the blue. Crow's guards tell him to be quiet and keep walking. Shay, who is carrying a broken boom box over one shoulder and a bucket in the other hand, asks if what Crow said is true. Crow confirms that it is, and Shay muses that Duel Academy is here. He turns and walks away, and Crow's guards ask where he is going. Shay warns them not to try and stop him, as he doesn't have time to play with punks like them. He suggests that they stay there if they don't want to get knocked out. The clean-shaven guard curses Shay and runs forwards to attack him. With a loud smack, the stocky prisoner is knocked to the ground by his guard, who tells him that he'll be taken down to the re-education facility. However, it seems that he will require some immediate treatment. Before he can finish his sentence, the guard who attacked Shay is thrown into him, knocking them both out. A prisoner screams that it's a fight – multiple guards are rushing Shay, who knocks them out with single blows. The guards continue to rush Shay, yelling that they have to hold down Shay as Gong and Sylvio walk past carrying a massive pipe. They stop to watch the fight and Gong asks what Shay is doing now. Crow runs up to them, gasping that they are here too. Crow explains that he got a message from one of Yuya's friends; some strange guys are after Celina. Sylvio asks "strange guys?" in confusion. Crow explains that Shay said that the guys were from Duel Academy, and Sylvio is shocked. Gong asks who Yuya's friend was, and Crow states that it was Sora Perse. Sylvio and Gong are surprised to learn that Sora is in this dimension, and Sylvio asks if Sora is an enemy from Duel Academy. Gong asks why he would introduce himself as Yuya's friend in that case. Sylvio remarks that regardless now isn't the time to be doing this, and Gong agrees. Gong releases the pipe – but without his strength to hold it up, poor Sylvio is dragged to the ground with it. beats down the guards after they try to capture him.]] Meanwhile the guards are finally bringing Shay under control with tethers, but as four guards close the distance of the tethers smoke bombs rain down on them and four kunai sever the tethers. Shay seizes his chance and knocks all four guards out effortlessly. Gong yells Shay's name and runs up to them. Moon Shadow's voice calls out to them, tossing Gong, Sylvio, and Shay their Duel Disks. Moon lands and Gong greets him, asking if it is true that Duel Academy have appeared in this dimension. Moon replies that it is. He explains that Riley is protecting Celina on his own and he'd like them to go and help him. Sylvio and Shay (who is removing the cuffs from the tethers) are surprised that Riley is fighting. Gong agrees and he suggests that they get going, but Moon explains that he'd like Gong to stay here; if they all move now there will be no-one protecting Zuzu, and they can't let Security sneak in and take her during the commotion. Gong agrees and tells Shay that he'll leave Riley to him. Shay nods and takes off, followed by an angry Sylvio who protests that he's here too. Moon cries "To battle!" and tosses more smoke bombs at the guards. The explosions catch the attention of the other prisoners, including Zuzu and the kids, and Zuzu gets a determined expression on her face and she clenches her fist. , Damon and Tony start throwing trash at the guards to begin the Commons revolution.]] More trash pours into another area as an announcer declares that a riot is beginning in the recycling area, asking all available guards to respond. Shinji, Damon and Tony quickly band together, Tony proclaiming that this is their chance. Shinji agrees, stating that they will take advantage of the commotion and make their move. Meanwhile Shay continues to smash his way agily through the guards, while Sylvio runs behind him yelling threats and Moon runs along a conveyor belt. The guards in Shinji's area have their own problems as Damon and Tony begin hurling trash at them from piles and Shinji speaks through a salvaged megaphone, calling to his comrades. He states to the Commons, who include Gong's lackeys from the Facility that now is the time to raise the flag of rebellion after being used and mistreated by the Topsiders for so long. He declares the start of a revolution and the prisoners cheer. Damon cheers to everyone to get a weapon and take over this area first – they've got a fine selection coming in now. A staff member cries that a riot is starting in Section C of the Trash Gathering area and that the inmates are believed to be using the nearby trash as weapons. Another staff cries that casualties in the Recycling area are rising, and the head of the Labor Facility grits his teeth in frustration as requests for reinforcements are made. The head orders the conveyor belts to be stopped and the Capture Unit to be contacted. Down in the Recycling area Gong and Crow catch up with Frank, Amanda and Tarren; Crow is surprised to learn that the kids are there. Frank explains that "big brother Moon" helped them out, but Amanda protests that they have a problem, and Tarren explains that Zuzu has gone missing to Gong's shock. Barrett declares that the first strike takes the advantage and declares his turn. He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Beastborg Fusioner" from his hand, allowing him to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" monster once per turn. He fuses "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his hand and chants "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Panther Predator!" He activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting half its ATK to Yuya once per turn. "Panther Predator" blasts a red beam at Yuya from the eye on its chest, reducing him to 3200 LP. Barrett Sets two cards and ends his turn, before addressing Celina and explaining that he swore to the Professor that he would bring her back. Celina snaps that she already told Barrett that she isn't going back, but Barrett reminds her that she previously wished to stand on the front lines as a Duel Warrior; if she returns with Barrett then he will personally ask the Professor to grant that wish. But Celina replies that she learned the truth about what Duel Academy has really done, and she states that she doesn't want to be an underling of the devil. Riley whispers Celina's name and Yuya reassures them that he will protect Celina and defeat Duel Academy. He declares his turn and draws, but he gasps in shock to see the "Smile World" card. The image of his mother appears on it, reminding Yuya not to forget to smile wherever he goes. Yuya whispers, "smile" to himself. Shinji knocks down a guard as he leads Damon, Tony, and a crowd of prisoners, telling them that they'll turn over this Topsiders-filled world. A staff member cries that the riot in the Trash Gathering area is growing and they can't stop them. The head of the Labor Facility is close to losing his temper, but is distracted by Lucas Swank telling him that he'll be heading out. The head asks Lucas where he is going, and Lucas states that since he's here he might as well clean up some trash as well, before telling his lackeys, "Let's go!" Down in the Recycling area, Sylvio follows Shay and calls out to him, protesting that the elevator is the other way. Shay explains that the elevator will obviously have already been sealed off, but there's another way; a place that no-one would think of using. Before they can go much further down the tunnel, bars block them off. Sylvio stops and tells Shay to get to work, but Shay tosses a small rock at the bars, which break it apart with electricity. Shay states that they can't. A voice calls out to them; five guards are blocking the tunnel entrance off and tell them to stay there before activating Duel Disk. Sylvio suggests that they clean them up and he and Shay activate their own Duel Disks. ".]] Yuya looks at the "Smile World" card, musing "smiles…" He remembers his father stating that Duels can make people happy and can make them smile. Barrett asks Yuya what is wrong; is he so afraid he can't do anything? Yuya looks back at Riley and Celina and he thinks that for now he needs to protect Celina. He uses the Scale 3 "Xiangke Magician" and the Scale 8 "Xiangsheng Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale and explains that this will allow him to Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Yuya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! Level 4! Performapal Salutiger! Also, Level 4! Performapal Silver Claw! Finally, Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya muses that the total ATK of his three monsters is 6000; if he attacks will all of them at once he can win. But Barrett activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain". A stone wrapped in chains emerges from the card, and Barrett explains that so long as he controls a "Beastborg" monster, the monsters his opponent just Special Summoned cannot attack or change their battle position. Yuya is shocked, and he realizes that, as Barrett confirms, as long as Barrett controls a "Beastborg" Yuya's monsters cannot do anything. Glowing chains snake from the rock and bind Yuya's monsters as he watches in shock. Shinji leads Damon and a group of prisoners through a corridor, and one of them asks Shinji what the plan is. Shinji states that Sector Security will be here eventually, and when that happens they won't stand a chance, which is why they need to take over the Control Room so they can gain control of the whole Facility first. Then they just need to get their weapons back and make their way out of the Labor Facility. Meanwhile, Gong runs through the Recycling area as he looks for Zuzu, but neither he nor Crow can find her. Frank wonders where she could have gone. Chojiro Tokumatsu notes that she must be still here since she can have gotten on the elevator and encourages them to keep looking, heading for the Control Room. Gong heads off again as well, and Crow does too, telling the kids to keep an eye on the elevator. Barrett explains that the monsters affected by "Medal of the Steel Chain" cannot be destroyed in battle, and that "Medal of the Steel Chain" will be destroyed if he does not control a "Beastborg" monster. Yuya laments to himself that he would have been able to end the Duel in one turn and now he can't do anything. Riley staggers forwards, swaying from side to side and he claims that he can still fight. Yuya urges Riley to stop, protesting that he doesn't have to do anything, but Riley keeps on coming forwards. Barrett nods the Obelisk Force forwards, and Riley's PTSD strikes him again, causing him to see the Obelisk Force as the soldiers and tanks that attacked his hometown. Yuya calls out to Riley, and he looks at the "Smile World" card, thinking to himself that it's no good; he can't do anything with just this. , Shay and Sylvio dodge Lucas' mine cart.]] Shay orders "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" to pierce through with its red-hot rage and spear of rebellion. "Blaze Falcon" opens struts that glow with crimson energy and as the "Raidraptor" crest forms over it in red light Shay declares "Electrostatic Bolt!" Lightning strikes the last guard, reducing his LP to zero, and "Blaze Falcon" and Shay's three "Raidraptor - Force Strix" all dissolve as the "Crossover" Action Field dissipates. Sylvio gets up and calls the guards a bunch of pushovers. Shay adds, "And you didn't beat a single one of them" as Moon leaps down beside them. Suddenly they hear screams as Lucas and his lackeys approach in a mine cart, firing energy nets to capture rebelling prisoners. Lucas yells that the Commons will be trash for the rest of their lives; they have no choice but to grovel at the bottom of society until they die. He sees the three Lancers up ahead, and grins that he found them, leveling his own net gun and telling them to prepare themselves. The cart approaches…and the Lancers step to the side, allowing the mine cart to slam into the electrified bars. Sylvio appreciatively calls it flashy. A voice tells all of the prisoners to freeze. The Stomptroopers have arrived and level their net guns at the prisoners from the conveyor belts. The Stomptroopers Commander comments that they've all made quite a mess of things, but now this party is over and it looks like they'll have to introduce them to a place more hellish than here. The Stomptroopers prepare to fire, but then the conveyor belts start up again, dislodging them and causing them to drop their weapons. Up in the Control Room, Damon laughs that it worked. Tony contacts Shinji from the storage locker, where they have recovered everyone's Duel Disks. Another Commons tells Shinji that they've held off the guards. Pleased, Shinji picks up the intercom and calls to his Commons comrades. He states that the path has been opened; the moment for the Commons to stand up against society has come. Crow, the kids, and Hunter Pace all listen as Shinji tells them to go into New Domino City through the conveyor belts; now is the time to rise up. Shinji turns and thanks Chojiro's lackeys, as they were a huge help. The blue-robed lackey, who is standing in front of the bound staff, tells Shinji not to worry, and the green-robed lackey admits that they should be thanking Shinji. The blue lackey admits that they'd been planning on getting their boss out of the Labor Facility but it wasn't going too well. The green lackey admits that the riot made it far easier. Chojiro enters, having heard all of the conversation and gasps, "You guys…" as he looks at his lackeys happily. The lackeys are overjoyed to see Chojiro as well. The Commons arm themselves with Duel Disks and begin running for the exits. Moon suggests to Shay and Sylvio that they hurry as well, but Lucas tells them to hold it. He states that he won't forgive them; now that it's come to this he'll use his forbidden "Super Crazy Evil Deluxe Gorgeous Ultra Rare Deck" to defeat them and activates his Duel Disk. But he's interrupted by Officer 227, leading a group of former Security officers to knock out that "shiny bastard". They stampede towards Lucas as he screams in fear. Gong finally finds Zuzu, and he asks if she's alright. Zuzu begs him to get her out of here; she's worried about Yuya. Her bracelet was just shining, so she's afraid that something has happened to Yuya. Gong wonders if Yuya is fighting Duel Academy. Zuzu is surprised at the mention of Duel Academy, and Gong explains that Duel Academy have finally come to this dimension, but before the conversation can progress any further they are separated by a group of rioting Commons, calling out to one another. Moon, Sylvio, and Shay run out, and Shay sees Crow standing with the kids, and they smile and hold their fists out to one another. Shinji, Damon, and Tony lead a group of Commons on the conveyor belt and Shinji declares, "Let's go!" Jean-Michel Roget is informed that the Capture Unit in Sector RT-55 have located Yuya Sakaki and Riley Akaba and they are currently Dueling Duel Academy, causing Roget to start. His staff inform him that the primary target, Celina, is also there, and Roget gasps in shock. He slams his fist on the arm of his chair and thinks that he won't let either Duel Academy or the Lancers have Celina. " is chained by "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain".]] Riley gasps in terror as his PTSD continues to wrack him and the Obelisk Force approach him. Yuya thinks that this is bad and he can't let this go any further; he needs to beat Barrett quickly for both Celina and Riley. He tells himself to think as there should be something he can do. As long as Barrett has "Medal of the Steel Chain" "Odd-Eyes" and the others can't do anything, so he needs to destroy it. Then he remembers that Barrett said that "Medal of the Steel Chain" would be destroyed if he doesn't control a "Beastborg". Yuya realizes what he can do and he steps forwards, alerting Barrett, and Yuya overlays his Level 4 "Silver Claw" and "Salutiger". He chants "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" He thinks that if he destroys "Panther Predator", it will break the chains on "Odd-Eyes" and he prepares to attack, but Barrett tells him that it's useless and he activates another Continuous Trap Card, "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain". Since he controls a "Beastborg" monster he can target one monster his opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and prevent it from attacking. Another stone appears, this time bound in red chains, and these chains bind "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yuya protests "No way…" as Barrett laughs at his predicament. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki and Riley Akaba vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yuya controls "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Enlightenment Paladin" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Riley controls no cards, while their opponents control no cards and have no cards in hand. Yuya's turn "Odd-Eyes", "Dark Rebellion", and "Enlightenment Paladin" attack directly (Red: 1800 → 0 LP, Green: 2000 → 0 LP, Yellow: 2200 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Barrett vs. Barrett.]] Turn 1: Barrett Barrett activates the Continuous Spell Card "Beastborg Fusioner", which lets him Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster once per turn, using monsters from his hand or that he controls, however, he may not Normal Summon or Set. He activates its effect, fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Beastborg Panther Predator" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. Barrett activates its effect, letting him inflict damage to Yuya equal to half of its current ATK once per turn (Yuya: 4000 → 3200 LP). He Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Smile World". Yuya activates "Xiangke Magician" ( 3) and "Xiangsheng Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Salutiger" (1700/500), "Performapal Silver Claw" (1800/700) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), all in Attack Position. Barrett activates his face-down "Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain" as monsters were Special Summoned to his opponent's field. Those monsters cannot attack, change their battle positions, or be destroyed by battle. If Yuya takes damage, all his face-up monsters lose ATK equal to the damage he took. Yuya overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Barrett activates his face-down "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain" as Yuya Special Summoned a monster from the Extra Deck. That monster cannot attack, change its battle position, or be destroyed by battle. Shay Obsidian and Sylvio Sawatari vs. Underground Facility guards At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn and after the defeat of four out of the five guards. Shay controls "Raidraptor Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000) and three copies of "Raidraptor - Force Strix" (100/2000), while his opponent has no cards in hand and controls no cards. Via the effect of the "Force Strixes", each of them have gained 500 ATK and DEF for each other Winged Beast-Type monster Shay controls ("Force Strixes": 100/2000 → 1600/3500). Shay's turn "Blaze Falcon" attacks directly (Guard: 300 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages